Rukia Chapter 2
by lilith moontail
Summary: In this installment you meet Kayan Shiba and Toshiro Hitsguya. During this chapter you will find out excatly why a nobel named Byakuya kucki is searching for ronni and Rukia...


CHapter 2

"OOF! Oh sorry!" I said gently as I ran in to the boy with the white hair who just graduated from the top class. "Kayan! Luteniant Shiba! Wait up!" No I wasn't in the squads yet but Shiba, Ronni and I were already good friends.

" Ugh do you not know who I am?" the snotty kid said.

"Well, no I do not." I said stating the obvious.

"Oh. Toshiro!" the girl walking up to him said. " There you are Little Shiro! I was looking everywhere for you! Why are you on the ground?"

"That Buffoon pushed me and how many times must I tell you ... IT IS NOT LITTLE SHIRO!ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGYA!"

"Oh My God! Captain!" exclaimed Kayan getting down on one knee and bowing his haed respectfully.

"OK who's the idiot that just called my sister a buffoon? Who ever it was prepare to die." Ronnie said furiously as she changed from her normal self to her red self where she sees nothing just attacks.

"Sis! calm down! That is Captain Hitsugya of the thirteen court-guard squads... He may look small but he is more powerful than most soul reapers." I reasoned watching her change knowing that if I didn't say it now he would be dead before I could.

"Alwayst the voice of reason. Aren't you Rukia?" queried Renji attempting to sneak up on us.

" Hello Renji nice to see you, and of course. Ronnie always was more violent than I was you remember." I answered without even turning around.

"Aw come on why can I never scare you guys?" He whimpered pathetically.

" Heh! You must have forgotten. I can sense your presence and she can smell it." I laughed watching the realization appear in Renji's eyes as this registered.

" Oh right. I forgot about that," he said running hioid hands through his ridiculously long red hair. "And frankly her smelling peoples presence has always scared me..."

"AW... why? Was it because of the time I caught you out side of Hanaturo's window, Your Gayness?" asked Ronni wiping the blood off her cheek with a aggravated stance." Damn coward before fighting me... Ugh that ticks me off. Who was he anyway?"

As soon as Toshiro left Ronni got her answer."That was Toshiro Hitsugya. He is the captain of the tenth court-guard squads. He is also the youngest and one of the strongest. Though I must wonder why was he sweating at your pressure... Wait reopen like you did earlier one at a time." Kayan said getting back on his feet.

Renji went first. His pressure at full strength ( or what it was back then) barely even felt like any thing different than it usually was. Then it was Ronni's turn. Her power exploded from her and you could see the ripples in the air. As she reopened Kayan and Renji fell to their knees and couldn't breath. Finally it was my turn. " This seems dumb but O.k." I breathed in then out . Then as Renji and Kayan got up I opened my powers. They both fell flat on their backs and passed out for a minute. My sister merely winced as my power came out at half best.

"Heh I see we both held back," Ronnni said helping the guys to thier feet.

"HELD BACK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELD BACK YOU GUYS FLATTENED US!'' Renji and Kayan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hell I'm a lieutenant and you flattened me. You two should NOT be able to even make me flinch! What the Hell was that? Where did you get that power? How long have you been hiding it from me?"

"Well... That was only half strength. The two of us have always had the power of ten ... Oh what is that captain of squad six's name... Therefore we have been hiding iot the entire time we have known both of you." Ronni explained talking quickly like normal." OOH BIRD!"she yelled running after it.

"Hmmmmm," I sighed exasperated with my best friend and sister." RONNI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I hollered running after her.

" Wow can you believe that Captain Kuchki is looking for them?" Kayan laughed.

"What Kuchki is looking for them?" Exclaimed Renji surprised to hear this. "Why?"

"Oh because his deceased wife was their older sister. supposedly their last words before she died was a prpmise. He promised to find them annd take them in as his little sisters, but he also promised that he would never tell them."

"Wow!That is so cool, but how are we going to keep this from them?" Renji asked.

"Keep what from us?" I asked with my sister in tow.

"LET ME GO! " Ronni yelled.

"Oh sure sorry. KEEP WHAT FROM US?" I said.

" Um Kyan You got this one right?" asked Renji backing away.

" FINE ! You see long ago your sister abandoned you because she couldn't take care of you. After she left you two she left you she got married to a man named Byakuya Kuchki also called Lord Kuchki captain of Squad six. She spent 14 years looking for you guys and five years ago she died . your brother promised her that he would find you two and take you in. Unfortunately he also promised that he would never tell you guys. EVer since then he has been searching for you two, there is one problem he doesn't know about Ronnie. OH and you can't tell him you know about this."

"OK..." Ronni and I said skeptically.

Then we all walked in to our dorms because it had gotten to late to go train.


End file.
